1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drywall mud applicators and more particularly, to applicators that are adjustable for applying mud to joints located between drywall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drywall is mounted on a wall, a joint is created that is covered by drywall flex and rigid finishing material, including drywall paper tape. The drywall tape is applied over a thin layer of drywall mud applied inside the gap and over the adjoining edges of the drywall panels. Ideally, the layer of drywall mud should be sufficiently wide to completely fill the gap between drywall panels and to cover the areas under the tape to insure bonding of the backside of the drywall tape to the panels. The drywall mud should also be sufficiently thick to bond the tape to the wall.
Drywall panels are installed so that the vertical and horizontal joints are aligned. Because the initial layer of drywall mud must completely fill the gap and be applied in sufficient thickness to the edges on the adjacent panels, it is normally applied by hand, which is very time labor intensive.
What is needed is a drywall mud applicator that can apply an initial layer of drywall mud to a joint and to the adjacent drywall panel surfaces on a straight wall section or on the inside or outside corners.